


You (Can't) Do This

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [492]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Swap, But no actual Rape/Non-Con, Dark, Dark and Angst, Demon Sam Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Younger Dean Winchester/Older Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam and Dean switch places. Sam got the mark, died, now is a demon. Can you write maybe like when they're in the bunker please :) thank you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You (Can't) Do This

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Dean could do this. He could get his brother back.

_You can do this._

He gripped the knife harder, moving around the Bunker, trying to figure out where Sam was.

“Come on Dean!” Sam yelled, voice echoing down the halls, Dean spun around, trying to find the source of the noise. “Stop playing kiddo. I’m tired of this game.”

“Sammy! I’m gonna get you back!” Dean yelled. “I will. I’ll get my brother back!”

_You can do this._

“Maybe I don’t want to be changed.” Sam growled, and Dean spun, Sam just a few inches away.

Dean yelled, and stumbled backwards, falling flat on his ass, demon knife falling out of his hand.

_You can do this…._

“Look at you down there.” Sam said, an amused grin on his face. “Look really nice down there.”

Dean scrabbled for the knife, but Sam kicked at it and it slid away.

“Sammy….” Dean said, softly. “Don’t do this.”

“But it’s so much fun.” Sam said, eyes flashing black. “For once in my life, I don’t feel any regrets. Any remorse. Nothing is holding me back. It’s so freeing.” Sam grinned.

_You…can…do…this…._

“Again, you look really good from down there Dean.” Sam grinned, walking over to Dean, who was still on the floor. Sam’s hand trailed down to the button and zipper on his pants, fingers brushing along the denim lightly. “I have an idea to make you look even better.” Sam grinned.

_You can’t do this._

_You can’t._


End file.
